


Hold me close

by sopheria



Category: Persona 4
Genre: M/M, Non-Penetrative Sex, Trans Shirogane Naoto
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-07
Updated: 2020-09-07
Packaged: 2021-03-07 06:49:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,554
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26348878
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sopheria/pseuds/sopheria
Summary: Kanji and Naoto have been together for awhile, but haven't had the chance to have sex-Kanji decides to text late and night and let the cards fall where they may.
Relationships: Shirogane Naoto/Tatsumi Kanji
Kudos: 16





	Hold me close

**Author's Note:**

> Ah yes. When you're depressed and can't write for years. I really hope you can enjoy my work after a long time being a way.
> 
> This is something that's been brewing in my mind for a while. Wanted to write a trans character that I don't feel dysphoria about and in my brain doesn't feel overly focused on the transness. I understand everyone feels differently-but I wanted a trans man to top someone and it not be a big deal between him and his partner. Thank you for your support!

Kanji is pretty sure that he's ready for anything that Naoto would ask of him, he's been reading up on lots of sex positive literature and asking lots of questions that make Naoto kind of smile and Kanji feel stupid. It sounds really cheesy to think about but he doesn't have any experience and it's the only way to learn anything.

He keeps thinking about bottoming for Naoto suggests coming up with interesting ways that can happen -sounds hot, but it's actually just coffee and talking about what they'd both could stand. Kanji doesn't really want to be penetrated deeply-and Naoto doesn't feel too comfortable using prosthetics. Naoto asks if he were to use his dick to rub against Kanji's ass, would that be ok? 

It sounds, admittedly really hot and makes the coffee date way less uncomfortable when they start to find more things that sound really really good. Kanji jerks off twice that night to the thought of Naoto fucking him and knows he really wants to do it. After their coffee date, Kanji gets wrapped up in a sudden flurry of work orders and Naoto gets nudged to take a promotion test. When they meet it's usually a box of pizza, a movie and falling asleep on Kanji's beat up couch. 

When things slow down it's a few months later and Kanji hasn't really done more than quickly jerk off in the shower before bed or lazily fondle himself when he wakes up in a half hearted futile attempt to get interested before drifting back off. It's like being in high school except there's no time off to look forward to.

Being an adult means there's way less time for fun stuff including and especially getting past second base with his boyfriend, so he sends a text late at night one snowy evening that he hopes is flirty and not desperate.

[I want to see you.]

If Naoto is into his desperation though, he'll take it. 

He gets an instant reply:  
[I'll come over tonight. Should I buy protection?']

and his heart starts to rapid fire thump in his chest and his cock instantly feels interested.

He almost texts back 'How do you mean?' and just texts back 

[Yes, what time should I look out for you?]

Before he loses his cool he jumps in the shower to ease his anxiety and sees that Naoto will be off work a little after midnight and will come straight there. 

[Can't wait to see you.]

He types and sets his alarm, trying to distract himself from what he's impulsively just done. He falls asleep before his mind can wander off too far and the alarm scares the hell out of him. He still has some time he thinks before it pings that Naoto will be there soon, so he wipes the drool off of his face and his dick is hard in anticipation.

Is that normal? His mind is a whirling mess, so he washes his face once more, puts on the really nice aloe vera lotion he got that always relaxes him and takes a moment to shake out his jitters in the living room. The buzzer goes off and he feels more nervousness kick up, but also a surge excitement. When he opens the door Naoto looks so worn out and yet his eyes are sharp-they remind him of all those late nights the team ran on nothing but adrenaline and quick sugary snacks they could stuff in a bag at Junes. They don't even say anything to each other for a few moments, and the air feels infinitely charged-his ruffled and tired boyfriend has never looked so god intense and good and whatever else things you could say about a hot guy coming to see you at asscrack of night.

You who denied denied denied and then shyly got kissed only a year ago by a patient and sweet man who saw all the ugly and deceitful and scared parts of your soul and held them up to the light, examined them and helped you re-position them. 

He steps aside and lets Naoto in, hangs up his jacket for him and leads him to the bedroom. Naoto's hands are still cold-and that feels good on his own clammy ones. Naoto pushes him onto the bed and straddles him, and Kanji almost says something like 'What are you doing?' but doesn't trust his voice not to sound terrified versus the cute flirty thing that's going on in his head. “You want to take each other's clothes off?” He asks instead and that sounds just a smooth and like a really good idea. Naoto smiles and pulls Kanji's shirt off, and leans down to kiss him. 

“You smell so good” Naoto murmurs in his ear as Kanji reaches up to unbutton the nice dress shirt Naoto wears to the office. It sends a thrill up his spine, makes him feel giddy and like a fifteen year old again. Naoto rocks on top of him, and slides their bare chests together-and the skin contact feels so good, and the warm kisses feel good too. His eyes slide closed and he just relaxes into the warm sensations for a few moments. Naoto's hands running down his chest, unbuttoning his pants, he feels like his skin is lit up. “Do you still want me to take your clothes off? You look like you're having such a good time-I'd hate to ruin it.” Kanji opens his eyes and realizes that his hands are tangled in Naoto's hair, pulling him close. 

He nods, but he wants to know what's the game plan.“You brought protection-what did you want to do?” He asks, feeling too curious and wants to do anything, everything that they've talked about. Rubbing their naked bodies together, giving each other blow jobs, jerking each other off...maybe even Kanji getting fingered and fucked at the same time. He's too turned on to be scared, enjoying the ruffled look of Naoto's hair-the look in his eyes.

“I'd like to suck each other-but I'm really enjoying being on top of you, I want to get between your legs and fuck you like this.” Something about hearing Naoto cursing is doing things to him. Kanji's mouth feels dry, but he wants it so bad he probably won't be able to hold back.

“Hell yeah, lets get out of these clothes so you can do that.” They quickly undress each other, and then Naoto pushes Kanji's legs open and pushes up against him. They've seen each other naked before, but it's kind of different when you're keyed up and not just trying to get used to each other's differences and similarities. “You're so hard.” He says, his eyes drawn to the stiff tip of Naoto's dick poking out from his dense curls. It's gotten bigger since they'd last seen each other naked which has been a few years-but he feels still like this is familiar. Naoto rolls a condom onto himself and Kanji can't help but stare, he feels so tensed up and lightheaded almost, it doesn't quite feel real.

“Wow, we're really gonna do this.” He feels so ready, so excited, he pulls Naoto down on top of him and kisses him again. He's for sure going to come, and as soon as Naoto starts to press against his ass, he can feel it. The pressure building up in the pit of his stomach. They haven't really even done much and yet his dick is ready to burst. 

“Do you want me to touch your cock?” Naoto asks and Kanji shakes his head quickly. He wants it to last a little while longer and enjoy getting what he wants even if it's just for a few more moments. Kanji can't help but moan as Naoto's cock rubs against his hole, it shouldn't feel this good just to touch like this, but it feels better than he thought. His brain feels so foggy and his body feels tight and hot as Naoto's fingers touch his nipples, and run up and down his body. He chokes out a sob as Naoto's dick slides against him and their hips slot together so perfectly. He cants his hips to get more-tries to keep his eyes open to look at the possessive and hungry look in Naoto's eye, but he can't hold back his voice, or keep his eyes or arms from squeezing tightly. The waves of orgasm hit him as Naoto's voice tells him how hot he looks, how good it feels. It's too much, but not enough at the same time as he coats both of their bodies in his cum. 

“Holy fuck.” He sighs as Naoto clings to him and falters his strokes as his dick convulses against Kanji's hole. They collapse together on the bed, kissing gently. He almost can't believe that they just had sex, it always felt like the universe was against them doing what was so perfect and hot.

“Thank you for inviting me over.” Naoto says gently and Kanji just buries his face in the crook of Naoto's neck. There's so much he wants to say, but he knows they understand each other.

“I'm not done with you.” He says instead and enjoys the moan Naoto makes. 

It's going to be a long night.


End file.
